A network device, such as a switch, is tasked with counting a number of packets received by that network device as well as a number of bytes contained in those received packets. Certain hardware utilized in such counting have technical limitations, such as processing or access speed limitations that constrain counting capabilities.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.